Longing
by AndSoTheBoundariesAreShattered
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! After being trapped in the blue time and losing all connection to the real world, Jessica slowly runs out of hope as the endless blue light shuts her out if where she wishes she was.


**This is my first fanfiction story! It's a HUGE spoiler for after book four and is incredibly depressing from what I have planned, but stick with me! It might turn out good :D **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to my Beta, Inkaide. You can read her stories on fanficion too! She's a great author! Kay, I'll stop blabbering now, just, ENJOY !!!**

Jessica Day missed life.

She stared into the endless blue surrounding her. Here eyes stung with the pain of what she was seeing. Or, to be more exact, the absence of what she wanted to see.

She missed the yellow light of the sun as it shone and reflected off of her ivory skin throughout the normal hours of the day.

She missed life of everyone around her, their eyes darting and their bodies moving with the rush of everyday life.

And most of all, she missed her family.

She missed seeing Beth everyday,because now the only precious things she had were her treasured memories.

The memories she loved the most were the ones full of fighting, full of action, and full of excitement. But at the same time, she also loved the ones full of serene happiness just as much, because there was always love between them. Her and her little, angst-filled sister, Beth of course.

She missed her parents too, even if they used to get on her nerves with their curiosity and concern over what was going on as she fought to protect Bixby, her family, and the whole world. Sometimes that got a little annoying.

A tear slid down from her eye onto her cheek and dripped down, down, down to clash with the blue-tainted grass. And even though it was uncomfortable as it slid down her face, she refused to wipe it off. The crying was part of who she was. Ever since Jessica was trapped in the blue time, crying seemed to be an everyday activity, even if there was no such thing as days for her anymore.

Anger rushed up her body, choking Jessica's throat with hatred. It swelled inside of her, strangling herself and crushing every thought except for the immense pain. It hurt. So much.

"Why?", she whispered to herself, wishing she knew the answer to her own question.

"Why? Why?! WHY?!", she screamed, losing control of herself as more tears rushed down her face. She picked up a rock and slammed it into a nearby house, the frozen people inside, stopped in time, only making her more angry.

Jessica sat back down and let the tears flow down her face, knowing no one could see her. She was a part of the blue time now, and she was alone here, except for her few friends.

Jessica couldn't think of any solutions to her troubles, except for one very simple one.

Suicide.

The only reason she hadn't killed herself yet was because of Jonathon, even if he was disappearing from her life. He lived twenty-four hours for every hour she lived. In three of her collective years of aging, he grew seventy-two years older.

She looked into the car next to her. In it were her fellow midnighters. They were sleeping, and Jessica stared into their eyes. They were so peaceful.

She dreaded seeing them again. They were so . . . happy.

She was angry at them for _that_?

Because they were happy?

"Just because your life is filled with sorrow, doesn't mean everyone else has to be miserable too." she reminded herself.

There was also just the way they treated her. Full of pity. They felt bad for her, so they acted like she was fragile, almost like how a mother treats her newborn baby.

But she could see right through them. They were angry at her. All she did was hold them back. They could only travel an hour a day each day or else they would have to leave their stuck-in-the-blue-time friend behind.

Jessica couldn't handle it. "Why can't I just die already?" she thought to herself. And with those words a surge of emotion rushed through her.

Pain. Sorrow. Hatred. Anger.

But most of all,

Longing.

Longing to live like she used to.

Longing to be able to be with her family.

Longing to have be normal again.

Yes, Jessica Day missed life.

**:'( that was sad . . . XD. Please review, even if it's a flame, I just want to know what you think. I'm fine with anonymous and one were you put down my story cuzz,, whatevs~!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**~AndSoTheBoundariesAreShattered**

**once again, thanks Inkaide!!!!**


End file.
